dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
1943 *Lt. Mike Wired is snatched out of his time when he is about to be killed by an enemy plane, on the orders of Lt. Dylan Morton. He returns to the same spot later, but the bullets that would have killed him are temporally-displaced, and he is rescued. 2006 * When his country's government refuses to continue funding Third Energy research, Dr. Edward Kirk finds funding from the Borginian Republic. He fakes his death in a lab explosion, and travels to Ibis Island's top-secret military research facility. Soon after his arrival, over 150 people are killed in an accident. Third Energy research deviates towards developing equipment to prevent such accidents in future.Dino Crisis, file: Doctor's Journal 2009 March An unnamed researcher writes a log entry in his journal. April An unnamed researcher writes a log entry in his journal. July *An unnamed researcher writes a log entry in his journal. *A guardsman writes in his journal of the project later that night. *The Third Energy project is again a failure. But when dinosaurs begin to appear from the project room, workers begin preparations for evacuation. Most are happy though, because although the project didn't turn out as intended, it still performed a "miracle". **Dinosaurs begin to attack the workers. Soon, the dinosaurs settled in and around the destroyed facility. 2010 *'Thursday 14 January': An accident occurs at Edward City's Third Energy facility, which results in an area several miles in diametre being transported three million years into the future. The nearby Army base; a missile silo; a laboratory complex and Edward City itself are also taken. In their place stands a primordial jungle. *'Monday 10 May': After investigating the jungle, it is determined (wrongly) that the victims were taken into the Cretaceous Period. Having taken time to analyse the accident, a special forces team comprised of a TRAT platoon and SORT agent Regina are transported into the future to search for the survivors and recover data on Third Energy. On this day or soon after, Regina and Lt. Dylan Morton return to 2010. 2055 *'Tuesday 10 August': Faced with the prospect of human extinction or non-existence due to the arrival of temporally-displaced dinosaurs, the "Noah's Ark Plan" is put into place, wherin those dinosaurs are taken to the distant future where they will no longer be a threat to mankind. The team is led by Col. Morton. Expecting the mission to take considerable time, the staff take their families with them. The team does not return, with the only known survivor being Col. Morton's daughter Paula Morton. 2247 *May 3: 2AM- a fire in the Crew Quarters is caused by a terminal short. *'31 August': Dennis Waring arrives onboard Ozymandias as a personnel manager in the Shaft Sector's Crew Administration. Elizabeth Bathory also arrives, and is assigned as an administrator for the housing department.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Crew Roster". *'3 November': 2AM-An Energy supply problem causes power malfunctions and loss of gravity. 2248 February *February 2: Caren Velasquez (ID. A00008) joins the crew as a second generation member. *February 25: According to Captain Satoko Evans' log, this is the date that the Ozymandias leaves the Earth. April *April 29: The Energy Sector is designated a high security zone again. Full access is restricted to holders of the Security Pass lvl IV. August *August 23: Mark Hillman loses 'Data Storage Media' in the Deck Sector. September *September 6: Radiation from a2 causes irregular surges in the ships energy distribution. *September 11: The doctor treats 40 patients. All patients have a mild form of radiation illness. To his horror, the patients were previously worked on port-side facilities when infected. *September 12: The doctor informed the captain that he has discovered the radiation illness has infected over 40 crew-members. *September 13: Captain Evans informs the doctor of the situation. **The radiation alarm goes off at 12:00. (Chat Log 2) **Roh Westin loses his Security Pass Lv 1 (Chat Log 2) **Gary Raer loses the Power Conversion Chip in the Shaft Sector *September 14: Captain Evans announced to the entire ship crew that their journey might end in a grim fate. *September 15: The Medical Block is now understaffed and unable to handle constant emergency calls. Over 80% of the crew are now infected. The H-IIIA Androids are instructed to handle the space funerals. *September 16: The ships main doctor, possibly the last medical practitioner alive on the ship, curses the day he ever went aboard the ship. The remaining Ozymandias crews were instructed to preserve their DNA and cell samples for the MTHR to create a new breed of human to colonize a2. *C. September 20: At the accelerating amount of death, all crew-members are deceased by this date. 2548 :* The events of Dino Crisis 3 begin. ::* The Ozymandias reappears after 300 years. ::* The Seyfert probe ship is sent to investigate the sudden reappearance of the vessel. ::* The Seyfert is destroyed, along with a shuttle containing several S.O.A.R. members. ::* The surviving S.O.A.R. members (Patrick Tyler, Sonya Hart, and Jacob Ranshaw) infiltrate the ship. ::* The Ozymandias is destroyed, along with the ship's M.T.H.R. computer and a shipload of mutant dinosaurs. Sources Category:Timeline